great_war_of_the_countriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladimir Vodovenko
Vladimir Vodovenko is the first and current General Secretary of the Armed Communist State of South Raznakova. He was born in Moscow, to the powerful Vodovenko family, who had ruled the nation since its inception. He has one living relative, his son, Alexei. Early Life Vladimir was born in Moscow, to his father Leo Vodovenko, brother of the current Tsar Gregori Vodovenko II. Unfortunately, he never met his mother, as she allegedly died in childbirth. To this day, her identity remains a mystery. Being born into the royal family, he was exposed to the military from an early age, eventually developing a strong obsession with the cossacks, the imperial cavalry. Vladimir was homeschooled for his entire educational career, and spent most of his free time practicing mixed martial arts and horseback riding. He also developed a keen interest in politics and military history. Military career Vladimir's military career was spread out during the final years of Tsarist rule and during Gorbachev's reign of Raznakova. At the age of 17, he enlisted in the military, and was assigned to the 2nd cavalry corps. At the age of 18, he completed his training and spent two years in the cavalry with one 8 month combat deployment to Northern Raznakova, combating anti-government insurgents. However, his career in the cavalry came to an abrupt end when Josef Gorbachev staged a coup against the monarchy with the help of Vladimir's father, Leo. The entire royal family was executed, with Vladimir only being spared because of who his father was. Soon after the coup, the military was re-organized, with the cavalry being disbanded. Because of this, Vladimir was transferred to the internal troops of the Raznakovan Federation under command of the NKVD, the new state security organization led by his father. He would spend three years there, taking part in numerous operations against alleged dissident. This involved, among other things, the extrajudicial execution of political enemies of the state. It was during this time that he began to lose his once cheerful demeanour, and took on a more cynical view on life, which affected not only himself, but his wife and new born son alexei. After three years, he spent one year as an NKVD interrogator, developing a fearsome reputation amongst prisoners and co-workers alike. It was this reputation that caught the eye of Mikhail Kravchenko, the head of the elite special operations force of the NKVD, section 7. After undergoing the rigorous training process and genetic enhancements given to members of the unit, he spent five years there, taking part in numerous covert operations on both domestic and foreign soil, taking part in numerous assassinations, kidnappings and sabotage operations. It was during this time that his second child, Anya, was born to wife Sasha. Wanting to spend more time with his family, he brokered a deal with Gorbachev and the new leader of the NKVD, who had replaced Leo when he had passed away. He left the NKVD and was placed back into the military, or more specifically the navy, at the rank of Admiral, as the head of the country's experimental weapons department. It was during this time that he and several others began planning their coup against Gorbachev, who had at this point grown to be extremely paranoid and had built death camps in the far north where anyone whom he disliked, including children, were sent. After 1 year, the coup began. The Coup The coup against Gorbachev had been put in place months beforehand, with everything, from the takeover to the restructuring of the country planned out. New military uniforms were distributed and a week beforehand the military was covertly restructured, with the help of the high ranking members and Mikhail Kravchenko, who provided section 7 operatives for the operation. The takeover lasted three days, with Moscow falling on the first, and the rest country falling under control of the revolutionary government within two days. After personally executing Gorbachev, Vodovenko ordered the immediate arrest and execution of all of Gorbachev's sympathizers, as well as the deconstruction of all the camps in the north and the disbandment of the NKVD and for its duties to be separated into five distinct organizations. The MVD took over national police duties while the SVR and SVB took over domestic and foreign intelligence and internal security operations. The DSB was given control of the protection of important government officials. The final organization was the Secret Security Commission, or as it is more commonly known, the Sekreko. The Sekreko was given the duty of political policing as well as the duty of locating and executing political dissidents. Often called the new NKVD, it has become a feared organization, infamous for its brutal tactics and vast political power, as they answer solely to the General Secretary. Along with the creation of these five organizations, section 7 was placed under command of the special operations branch of the military, under the name of Special Combat Missions Division, or as it is more commonly known, Unit 46. It is unknown as to why it is called this, however many believe that the 46 indicates the number of operatives in the unit, as the 25 year training program is extremely difficult, with many recruits killed during training. After the coup, Gorbachev sympathizers who were not executed were sent to an island off the coast of Northern Raznakova. Vodovenko ordered that that island be named North Raznakova, with the nation itself being renamed South Raznakova. While it is unknown what happened on the island, it is believed that some of the prisoners were part of what has become known as the Raznakovan Vorkuta Experiments, in which several prisoners were experimented on in hopes of developing cures to various diseases as well as testing new versions of the ARES serum and new types of warfare. After the Coup A period of relative peace followed the coup. Despite suffering devastating losses, such as the death of his wife and daughter, Vodovenko continued to rule the nation as a just leader. While many would call him a dictator, he believes that what he does is for the betterment of Raznakova and its people. While he keeps up the appearance of a fearless and strong leader, he is a shadow of the man he once was. No longer cheerful, a lifetime of death and anger have transformed him into a cold and angry human being. Despite this, he maintains a moral code, which he has never broken. He knows that if he breaks just one of his rules, he will be no better then Gorbachev, and that is a fate he would not wish on anyone, even his worst enemies. Personal Life While he has not married since his wife's death, he maintains a close group of friends, including Kravchenko and Nikolai Popov, the head of the military. He tries to maintain good relationships with other world leaders and representatives, and has made an effort to keep up the strong ties between Raznakova and South Acren, a country who has been allies with Raznakova for decades. He also maintains ties with Jon Neddard, the son of Mitchell Opperman, a key figure in Oppermenian politics.